Floor 53
The 53rd floor of Aincrad is a mainly forest-based floor with a single monumental tower that separates it from the other floors below. Geography Forests define this floor with many low hanging clouds and bright light piercing through the dense canopy. There are many trees that range from the different species around the actual world. Deciduous, coniferous, tropical, and even the most exotic plants reside here. They tower high into the sky with branches that seem to spread out in a mid-air web.Some trees are big enough to hold up buildings such as the main settlement. In the distance is a single massive spiraling tower made of pure white rock. This is where the Labyrinth is located along with where the angel-like creatures reside. Locations and Landmarks High Rise City High Rise City is the name of the main town. It is actually made of separate tree houses and streets connected by bridges and different platforms. It sits at about 50 feet in the air and requires either a good climbing ability to reach or a rope later by one of the NPCs stationed nearby on the ground. A portal is situated in the middle of the town square for easier access. The inhabitants are not all humans, being elves, dryads, and even satyrs. The Isle Outside of the city is where the mobs are located besides the Labyrinth. Mobs roam randomly on the ground and can be found about 100 yards away from the perimeters of town. The main mob gathering location is called the Isle, an area with three rivers running through it. The rivers are all fast flowing, and contain various types of meat-eating fish such as piranhas and whatever else the game creators have cooked up to kill the players. Many creatures and beings make campsites along this 3 mile stretch of land. Water is a life source and that is why the mobs are drawn forth. The land around it is teeming with plants and is slightly damp from the torrent the rushes through everyday. The Looking Glass A stream branches off one of the rivers and eventually pools into a lake. Unlike the angry rivers in the Isle, this stream is calm and the lake is clear. One can see a good 30 feet down just by standing on shore. As such, the NPCs have named this place the Looking Glass. Although it may seem peaceful, the mobs here could be said to be even more dangerous for who wouldn’t want to claim this prime piece of real estate? Fishing is possible as well. However, one should exercise caution. The fish don’t want to be dragged away from their paradise. And it is a paradise, almost dream like in appearance. Low hanging clouds give this lake a mystical look. The Labyrinth The Labyrinth of this floor is much different from the wood and brick of High Rise City. It is made of white marble with a glittering quality. The base features two giant roaring lion heards and intricate red and golden designs. Their manes are flared out and they are roaring at the newcomers daring to enter this majestic building. The path towards the Labyrinth is past the Isle. Strangely, it seems to almost want to be searched for a white stone road stretches just a mere 20 yards away from the forest. Trees clear out to be replaced by short grass and plenty of flowers. Different banana trees dot the edges of the road but they are sparse compared to the tightly packed forest. After walking a good 300 yards, a giant door will appear, guarded by two hulking men in golden armor. Their wings mark them as angels. The inside of the Labyrinth is varied from what it appears outside. Starting out, the area is regal with banners strewn at different intervals. Things seem to make sense and there even appears to be directions. But after ascending a few levels, things change. Vines protrude out of cracks in the walls, bushes thrive on the ceiling and things turn into a wild jungle. Walls now are covered with bark, the noise of animals echo around the clamped space and all the order that the angels have maintained are thrown down the toilet. Entering this new area, players are warned by an angel in bluish armor named Tygian. The way ahead is rough and different, an odd anomaly in an otherwise controlled world. It is this area and the areas above that the boss room lies.